


Slumber Party

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lois have a slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

"Watch the flashlight!"

"I can't see the book!"

"Don't thump me!"

"Where's the milk?"

"Don't spill that in my bed!"

Gabe Sullivan leaned against his daughter's bedroom door, looking at the little tent in the middle of her bed. The bedroom itself was completely dark, except for the rapidly moving flashlight hidden under the green Oscar the Grouch sheets. 

Bedtime had been an hour and a half ago, and Gabe had tucked both girls in, turned off the light, and waited quietly.

It hadn't taken them ten minutes to build their little tent in the middle of Chloe's bed, dig out a flashlight, and pick up the book he'd been reading to them. _The Stories Julian Tells_ had been dutifully snatched off the shelf by a skinny little arm--the blue and green stripes told him that it was Lois doing the brave deed of book-snatching while Chloe sat up the tent and dug out the flashlight from under her pillow, along with a stash of the chocolate-chip cookies he'd given the girls as a bedtime snack. 

Apparently, the snack had been saved for a nighttime reading session. 

"I can do cartwheels!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Prove It!"

Gabe chuckled softly; he remembered the challenge inherent in the words Prove It, as well as his daughter's… well, Chloe was not gymnastically inclined, to say the least, and to save her falling on her head or her backside and getting teased unmercifully by her cousin, Gabe coughed loudly in the hallway and creaked open the bedroom door. 

"Turn it off!"

"I'm TRYING!"

"Here, shove it under the pillow, sssh!"

Gabe fought the smile as he opened Chloe's bedroom door all the way. The tent was mostly disassembled, with only a little stack of pillows left to show where it had been. The cookies were gone and so was the milk--and Gabe didn't want to know how or where. The flashlight was shining brightly through Chloe's Oscar pillow, and Lois was giggling softly into Big Bird's face.

"Chloe, turn off the flashlight and go to bed," Gabe said sternly. 

"Yes, sir."

"Ow! Kicked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did--ow!!"

"Girls, bedtime," he said again, coming into the room. He reached under the pillow and confiscated the flashlight, flicking it off and putting it on Chloe's bedside table. "Goodnight, honey."

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, Uncle Gabe!"

Gabe pulled the door halfway shut again, and waited.

"Flashlight!"

"I can't see the book!"

The End


End file.
